Back in Time
by demon8796
Summary: The Tenth Generation Vongola Family encounters an accident and is sent back in the time of First Generation Vongola Family
1. The Faithful Accident

Going back in time.

This was the main theme of Sawada Tsunayoshi's report for his Science class.

Chapter 1

"The Faithful Accident"

At Namimori Middle School

After everyone had had their reports given back to them by their homeroom teacher, almost everyone was smiling happily but Tsuna seemed disappointed at his own result. Not only did the teacher give him an almost failing grade, he also wrote somewhat rude comments telling Tsuna that his report was totally absurd and impossible.

"What's wrong tenth?"Asked Gokudera as he pulled the nearest chair to him and looked at his boss.

"It's nothing Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied as he hastily hid his report. To his misfortune, it did not pass the eyes of his storm guardian.

"Is it that idiotic sensei? Did he humiliate your work again tenth? Hold on and I'll blow him to pieces."

"It's alright Gokudera-kun."

"Eh? But tenth..."

Tsuna only smiled at his friend, ignoring his protest.

"Yo, Tsuna!" came the energetic greeting of the rain guardian of our group.

"Hello there Yamamoto."Tsuna returned the greeting

"What's wrong Gokudera? What's with the long face?" asked Yamamoto as he turned to Gokudera

"Shut up you baseball freak! It's so early in the morning and you're so noisy!" Came Gokudera's reply

"Hmm? You're the one who's shouting Gokudera."Said Yamamoto looking confused

"Tch."

"Both of you stop it. Don't fight each other!" Tsuna tried to keep them from fighting.

'Wah...what should I do?'

"Oi! Everyone return to your seats! Homeroom is about to start. Sensei is also about to arrive!" shouted one of the student council members.

A few moments later, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Well then everyone, I hope each one of you now know what you should do in order for you to improve your essays, especially you Sawada. No matter how you think about it making that thing is already in the realm of impossibility. I believe I told everyone to write an essay about something that is possible." Said the teacher as he started his class.

"Tch, will you shut up already, you damn geezer." Gokudera shouted

"Eeeeh! Gokudera-kun! Stop that! It's my fault for writing that as my essay. "

'As expected of the tenth! So forgiving!' Gokudera muttered to himself

"Tenth may have forgiven you, but I his right hand man won't forgive you! If you ever make fun of tenth again I'll blow you to pieces! You better remember that you useless geezer." Gokudera stopped with his threat as he returned his dynamites to his pocket.

The teacher sweat dropped.

After Class

"Octopus Head!"shouted Ryouhei as he ran to the classroom of our little mafia family

"Argh! Wiil you keep it down you lawn-head? Anyway what did you come here for?"

"Eh? Me? Join the boxing club? What the hell are you blabbering about? There's no way I'm going to join you!"retorted Gokudera

"Come on Gokudera, it'll be great!" Ryouhei continued as he pulled Gokudera out of the room.

"Let me go lawn-head! I'm needed by tenth to be always by his side! I'm his right hand man after all, I've got no time to play around with you and you're club!" Gokudera protested as he held on to the door of the classroom.

"It would be great for you to go into boxing Gokudera, after all you still haven't joined any clubs yet have you?"persuaded Yamamoto as he turned is chair to the other two guardians

"Argh! Shut up you baseball freak! Don't lump me together with you brawn-brains!" retorted Gokudera as he tightened his grip on the door

"Yamamoto-kun is right Gokudera-kun, you should at least try a sport, you may even end up liking boxing. Right?" Kyoko said as she smiled at his brother

"Ah, you're really right Kyoko! Come on Gokudera let's go boxing! Ahahaha" Ryouhei laughed at Gokudera

…..

"Both of you, what are you gathering there for? You're making too much noise that it bother's the quietness of MY school. Shall I bite you both to death?" came the ever so familiar voice of the head of the disciplinary committee Kyoya Hibari

"Eh?" the group chorused

"Oh! Hibari, nice timing! would you like to join the boxing club as well?" Ryouhei continued

"….."

"Is that a yes?"Ryouhei asked

"Are you an idiot lawn-head? There's no way Hibari will join you."Gokudera replied

Ryouhei was about to reply at Gokudera when Hibari took out his tonfas

"…." "I'll bite you both to death."

"Tenth!"was the last word that Gokudera as he was carried off by Ryouhei to the Boxing club's meeting room.

"Hmmm" Hibari muttered

"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto called to Hibari

Hibari then looked at Yamamoto and Kyoko then walked back to the stairs, he was probably headed to the rooftop to take another afternoon nap.

"He really is such a cold guy." Yamamoto muttered

….

A few moments later

"Eeeeh! Gokudera-kun was carried off by Ryouhei to the Boxing club?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise as he returned.

"Yeah, Gokudera put up a fight but then Hibari came. ahahahaha" Replied Yamamoto while laughing

"Hiiiiiiii! Hibari-san came here? They probably caused quite a commotion then. To think that Hibari-san will come here. Scary"

"Anyway Tsuna-kun, where have you been?" Kyoko asked

"Eh? I just got a call from Reborn, he told me to go back early because he had something to show me."

"Awh, what a shame, and here I was wondering if we can hang out today." Yamamoto said

"Well, shall we at least go home together?" offered yamamoto

"Yeah, let's go! Will you go with us Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko

"Sure. It seems like Onii-chan is not goiing home till later."Kyoko replied.

At the Sawada household.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home dear." Sawada Nana replied

"Is Reborn here mom?"

"Reborn-kun? He's upstairs with Giannini-kun."

'Eh? Giannini is here? This may be trouble' Tsuna sweat dropped

"Ah, thanks mom." He said as he went up to his room.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he knocked at the door.

'Eh? Wait a minute, why am I knocking at my own room? I should just go in shouldn't I? It is my room after all.'

"I'm going in Reborn."

Tsuna pushed the door open.

"Eh?"

The whole room was enveloped with pink smoke and then it all happened in an instant.

Something hit Tsuna in the head then his consciousness began to slip; he felt that this feeling seemed familiar. Then the thought came to him, the thing that hit him was Lambo's Ten-year Bazooka.

Before he even had time to react, everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello everyone!

This is my first time to ever right a fanfic. Please Review so that I can make better stories

Chapter 2

"The Past"


	2. The Past

Chapter 2

"The Past"

BAM!

"Kyaa!" shouted Sawada Nana as she hurriedly ducked under the kitchen table.

'Is it an earthquake? I've got to get under the table just to be sure.' She then hurriedly got under their kitchen table.

"Eh, it stopped?" she said to herself as the "earthquake" seemed to calm down.

After a few moments of making sure that an aftershock wasn't going to follow, she decided to get out of her hiding place. Just as she was about to continue her cooking, she suddenly remembered that she wasn't the only one that was home at the moment, and that they even had visitors upstairs.

'Oh, I better check if everyone's alright upstairs, that earthquake was pretty scary. I do hope Tsu-kun and everyone else are fine,' she murmured to herself while walking to the stairs

...

"Tsu-kun? Are you and your friends alright? That was quite an earthquake. Is anyone injured or anything?" she asked innocently while knocking on Tsuna's door

"Tsu-kun?" she called again when there was no response.

"I'm going to open the door now alright?" When she opened the said door, no one was inside the room and no traces of Tsuna and the others from being there are left, the room was seemingly empty.

"Hmmm, I was sure Tsu-kun came back just a while ago. Where could he have gone?" said Nana, slightly surprised. Before long, though, she was off to la-la land.

'Well, he'll be back later; he is his father's son alright. Oooh Iemitsu darling, our Tsuna has already grown so much while you weren't home, but he still takes after you. When will you be back my dear?'

Her cooking will have to wait until she snaps out of it.

ON THE OTHER HAND, somewhere sometime

Sawada Tsunayoshi was enjoying the whistling of birds, the cool and calm breeze, and the warm splash of water when a thought came to him.

"Eeeh? Water?" he exclaimed in surprise as he frantically sat upright from his sleeping position.

'Now that was one weird dream, why would I be in forest? This IS the future, right? There's no way my TYL form would be in a forest all alone, would he?' he thought to himself as he tried to calm down and wake up from his dream.

Tsuna, trying to prove himself right; checked out where he really was, it really WAS a forest!

"Hiieeee! I really am in a forest! That should have only been a dream!" He tried to reason it out to himself, but was losing confidence fast because as he looked around; no one else was there with him.

"Go-Gokudera-kun? Are you there Gokudera-kun?" he called out to his ever so loyal storm guardian and self-proclaimed right-hand man.

Tsuna waited for a few moments for Gokudera's response, but it did not come; no voice other than his could be heard, which cause him to start panicking.

'Argh! I should analyze my current situation first before going off on my own,' he thought to himself, trying to calm down. 'Hmm, I'm in a forest that's quite obvious. The time is..." he glanced at his watched but was disappointed at his action, the LCD of his digital watch was smashed, and the watch itself seemed useless; he removed it from his wrist but nevertheless kept it and placed it inside his pocket.

'Wah! Now what should I do?' he thought, feeling his panic start to rise again. 'Looking at the current position of the sun in the sky and the colour of the clouds, maybe it's about 5pm in the afternoon.' Before he could afford to think more on the topic, another thought came to him, 'Oh great! Five minutes have already passed and I'm still here! Don't they ever think of what would happen to the people who accidentally used their experiments?' Trying to calm down, he thought, ' Well, no point on thinking about that, I should at the least find out if there is town near me or else I'm doomed.'

"Hmm, wait a minute. If my future self was alone in this secluded forest then..." he muttered to himself, then continued thinking of answers

'No, it can't be like that! He was just probably taking a break and went out for a walk.' Tsuna then looked around to reassure himself of his conclusion.

'Eh? I can't see the Vongola Mansion or the entrance to the Underground Headquarters anywhere! It was still me though, and I wouldn't go out by myself without any weapon to defend myself in this world where I am already the tenth boss, I could be targ...'

Before he could finish his mental sentence, he was broken off by the rustling of the bushes near him.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

'Hiee!' Tsuna mentally screamed to himself

'What could it be this time?' he thought to himself with a gulp as he assumed his fighting stance, trying not to shake in fright.

The rustling continued...

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

...

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

...

Tsuna became tenser as the rustling continued.

"Hisss...ssss."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna yelled in sudden fear.

'No! Don't panic Tsuna! Reborn, what should I do?

Then the animal came into view, revealing its long dark brownish body with ivory stripes under its body.

Tsuna made a mental measurement of the serpent's body while giving his very best not to panic or shriek in fear. He estimated the serpent to be at least two meters long, since only about more than half of it was revealed. The width was probably near four inches. Making a rough estimation of the snake's measurements, instead of calming him down, it only made him more nervous.

'Oh, that's right. This was all Reborn's fault! Once I get back, I'm going to go and tell him not to make me the guinea pig for their experiments. That is, IF I ever make it back alive! That is one dangerous looking snake right there.'

The snake then motioned forward, and Tsuna responded by quickly stepping back. Just as the snake was about to lunge at him, Tsuna had already ran frantically away without the intention of stopping anywhere near the area.

Well, that was his plan anyway. Being really frightened by what he had just seen, he didn't see the protruding root of a large tree. Where he then tripped and fell to the ground hard, his face making contact with the ground almost immediately. He had already moved himself away from the snake at least a good 500 meters before he tripped.

"Argh! Ouch! That hurt!" Tsuna screamed in pain.

After a moment, he gave a sigh as he steadied himself; he examined his surroundings then moved on with his plan to look for a nearby town. He decided that finding a high cliff would make it easier to locate a town because it would provide a better view of the surroundings

Just as he had hoped he found a town, as luck would have it, the town turned out to be quite far from his current location.

Estimating the length, he decided that it would probably take him two hours of walking before he arrived there. While arguing to himself whether he should go now, or wait for tomorrow morning before venturing out, he looked at the sky.

The sky was already beginning to darken which meant that night was near. Despite being the boss of Italy's most influential mafia, he was still afraid of the dark.

He then went down the cliff and decided to run through the path he mapped earlier. He settled with running because using his Hyper Dying Will Mode and flying his way to the town would cause too much of a commotion, but decided that he would at least light the flame on his ring for light to his way.

...

After about an hour and a half of running and jogging, Tsuna arrived at the town. He was still trying to regain his breath when someone bumped at him.

(AN: Italian sentences would now be signed with ^ and if you still haven't realised it yet sentences with ' are what the characters are thinking.)

"Ouch! That hurt!" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned around. He then saw the man who had bumped him. The man was near 212 cm tall, which was almost one and a half of Tsuna's own height; on top of that, the man had quite a muscular build, which in turn made Tsuna really worried whether he would survive.

'Hiiee! Why do these kinds of things keep on happening to me? First I get sent here via a remodelled Ten-Year Bazooka. Then, because of their remodelling I got stuck here for who knows how long, then I almost got bit by a snake and now I got into a mess with this dangerous looking guy! Will I ever be lucky enough to survive this time travel to who knows where?' Tsuna complained to himself while trying to assess his current situation calmly.

^ Oi! That hurt you little brat! ^

'Eh?' Tsuna exclaimed mentally. 'Could he be talking to me? Wah! I should've listened to my foreign language teacher! What could he be possibly talking about?' he panicked.

^ Oi! Are you listening to me? ^ The muscular man with a gigantic stature yelled at Tsuna. ^ Get out of my way kid, or do you want to get bloodied up so bad? ^

'Oh man, he seems really mad...I should apologize quickly or this is going to turn out really bad...but what should I say? I don't even know what language he's using.' Tsuna thought, trying not to panic and decide what he should do next about the situation he was in.

Then, before he knew it, he had already hit the ground hard. Just barely recovering from the impact, Tsuna steadied himself and noticed that his mouth had started to bleed bled from the force of the impact of the man's fist to his face.

Before the man could make another attempt at Tsuna, another man appeared and stopped the gigantic man in his tracks by just looking at him.

'Urgh, that punch really hurt, man I'm bleeding. And who's this guy? Did he just save me? Who would've thought that someone would go out of their way to help someone like me?'

^ I'm sorry Servo, my friend here is Japanese and he can't understand the Italian language quite well. So if you would kindly let this one go, I'd really appreciate it, ^ Tsuna's saviour explained

^ Oh, is that so? Then if you could also forgive my rudeness as it seems that I have bruised your companion. I have been on a bad mood all day long, since my beloved dog passed away,^ Servo replied to the other man in a fast Italian accent.

^ Let me give my condolences to you then. I hope that you will get better and be back to your normal attitude soon Servo. Well I wish you have a good evening Servo,^ the man said as he bid farewell to the man named Servo.

"Well then. Are you alright young man?" Tsuna's saviour asked.

"I-I'm fine; just bleeding a little. Thank you for saving me back there. So you can speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked the man as he was helped to get back standing.

"Well you can say that. By the way, you shouldn't get that much involved with the people here; most of these guys may seem normal to you, but they're actually part of different mafia families," the man said, assisting Tsuna to a bench.

Before Tsuna could reply to the statement, he saw the face of the man who had just helped him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the figure that was standing in front of him. But the fact that this man had saved him meant that he was real.

"P-Pr-Primo?" Tsuna stuttered at the name.

"Yes?" came the reply.

'What the heck is this? I-I was sent back 400 years to Primo's time?WAIT!' thought Tsuna, not quite believing the situation he was in. 'What if I do something that will change history? I may never be born if I do something idiotic here. Wait! Before that, what if I alter history and avoid the creation of the Vongola family? No, that one is also bad. If that were to happen then I would lose all the precious memories of my life and my newly found friends! History should not be changed! I have to avoid letting Primo know the fact that I am Vongola Decimo or the fact that I am his descendant or else things may not go as the way history should.'

"GGRROOWWLL."

Tsuna blushed when he remembered that he still hadn't had dinner. 'Wah! To think that my stomach would embarrass me right now!'

'I don't think I have enough stamina to bother with the details about this. Right now, my stomach is the one that needs attention.'

"GROWL" Tsuna's stomach verbally protested again

"Oh? Have you net eaten yet? Then come with me and we shall have dinner at that restaurant over there," Giotto kindly offered.

'Primo is really kind, he would willingly help anyone in need and even treat me to dinner even though we just met. Well, it would be a waste and bad manners if I decline.'

" Really? Thank you so much, Primo!" Tsuna replied to Giotto as he wiped the blood off his face with his handkerchief.

Tsuna and Giotto then went to the said restaurant and ate there. Tsuna himself was really impressed at the way Giotto treated everyone else, and they also treated the both of them kindly. The owner of the restaurant seemed to be on really good terms with Giotto and refused to accept the payment for their dinner, stating that Giotto had helped her and the townspeople so much and that if they should ever come back to the restaurant, they would hold them a banquet.

After Giotto and Tsuna finished eating, Giotto asked, "By the way Tsuna, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Sadly no, I just arrived here and I still haven't found one," said Tsuna, giving a half-truth since Giotto would know if he was lying

"Oh. Then why don't you accompany me to my place then? You can stay for as long as you like. I rarely see Japanese citizens coming here in Italy and I'd love to hear stories from you. It's not like I'm bored with Asari's stories, it's just that I want to listen to how a young Japanese man like you live through our seemingly cruel lives," said Giotto excitedly. He knew that Tsuna was completely harmless, which is why he didn't hesitate to invite him to the headquarters.

"Are you really fine with me staying with you? Well if you're alright with it then I accept. Stories? I don't quite think that you'd enjoy my stories though, but I shall tell you nonetheless."

' Woah. To think that this is really Vongola Primo's time, he even mentioned Asari Ugetsu. This is bad, what will I tell Primo that won't have any negative effect to the future? I better come up with a believable story later. For now, I'll just have to wing it and avoid the topic entirely; I hope this will turn out well. '

"You accept? Great! Then let's get going. My place is relatively far from here. I'd say about a thirty minute walk would do it." Giotto energetically replied.

Tsuna and Giotto then went out of the restaurant and went on to Giotto's place.

They walked past the town and into another forest, Tsuna thought it was the same forest but when he asked Giotto, he replied that the cliff that Tsuna mentioned was on the other opposite side of the town.

They then went on, still on the way, they went through a river via a boat which Tsuna presumed to have been there for the usage of Primo.

After some time travelling through the river, Giotto started a conversation out of concern to the sleepy-looking Tsuna.

"We're almost there Tsuna, I can see that you already want to sleep but it's only a little bit up ahead from here. I believe you may be able to see it now right there."

Tsuna then looked at the direction to where Giotto was pointing. It then came to view, the Vongola castle that had served the Vongola for all ten generations. Well, right now it had only served the First generation, so Tsuna reasoned to himself that it should be newly built or quite new at the moment since he couldn't see it clearly because of the darkness and only a few of the lights were being used.

They had then paddled the boat to the edge of the river and walked the rest of the way to the castle. Just as they were about to enter the gate of the Vongola castle someone shouted.

"PRIMO! YOU DAMN BOSS!" came the shout of a familiar voice, and Tsuna then made a wild guess of the his identity

"Don't mind him Tsuna, that guy's usually shouting at me like that. Let's go in, I am quite sleepy myself," Giotto reassured Tsuna

To be continued

Chapter 3

" The First Generation of the Vongola Family "


	3. The First Generation of Vongola

BEFORE CONTINUING ON TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, LET'S HAVE ANOTHER REWIND.

In the peaceful town of Namimori, near the household of the future Tenth boss of the Vongola Family, a young man with silky silver hair wearing the school uniform of Namimori middle school is walking towards Sawada Tsunayoshi's house.

"Aww! Damn, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the floor last night, these backaches are quite an ordeal!." Gokudera muttered to himself as he relaxed himself by leaning on the wall.

His thoughts about his backache were interrupted by a man's voice; it wasn't really the voice, but the words that he said caught Gokudera's attention.

"Are you sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi has been successfully sent back?" asked a young man of his much older companion.

"It has been confirmed, young master. Tsunayoshi Sawada has been sent back to the past and will not be coming back," the older man replied swiftly but gave off the feeling that he was talking to his boss.

'The tenth has been sent back? Sent back where?' Gokudera thought as he moved from his position and looked to see the owners of the voices that he had just heard. 'Who is that smaller guy? Is he their boss? Just who are these guys? Assassins after Tenth's life?' Gokudera looked to see if there were any other men near the two people and tried to come up with a plan on how to attack.

'Argh! Screw this! Instead of just sitting here and thinking I should just get rid of them fast and have them return Tenth!' Just as he was about to open his box weapon, something hit him on the back of his head and he fainted.

THE PAST (FIRST GENERATION OF VONGOLA FAMILY ERA)

In a certain place, somewhere in the country of Italy, near a cliff of a peculiar forest, was where Gokudera Hayato was currently on.

Gokudera had just scanned his surroundings and was about to look for indications on which place he was when he felt a murderous aura.

"Who's there?" Gokudera yelled.

At the same moment that he realised the person was somewhere behind him, he was hit with something like a baseball bat to his back.

Staggering, he reached for his box weapon and managed to get it out, but at the same time, he was pushed down to the edge of the cliff. Luckily, Gokudera was able to hit his attacker, even though he aimlessly fired at him.

The last thing Gokudera remembered was his attacker shrieking in pain.

A FEW HOURS LATER

In what seems to be a hospital room.

"Eh? Where am I? What is this place?" Gokudera uttered while looking around.

He was lying in what seemed to be an old fashioned hospital bed.

'A hospital, huh,' he thought, immediately trying to get up to look for wounds on him, but instead feeling intense pain in his whole left arm. He almost let out a shout of pain at this, but he forced himself not to attract attention.

After he had steadied himself into a more 'relaxing' position, he tried to recall what had caused him to be confined in a hospital.

As he tried to remember the reason, he ended up with a hazy memory about being near a cliff.

KNOCK KNOCK...

A man with crimson hair with a hairstyle almost identical to Gokudera's entered the room and eyed Gokudera.

"So, you finally woke up huh."

"G!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Oh? I don't think I've met you, how do you know my name?" G responded, his eyes narrowing.

'Primo and his guardians should already be dead, why is G here? My ring didn't show any signs of summoning him.' Realizing what he had just thought of, Gokudera glanced at his hand and saw the Vongola Ring of Storm still there.

"Well?" G seemed annoyed that Gokudera did not answer his question.

'This may turn out bad; if this is the real G in from of me right now, I can't let him know that I'm from the future or that the Vongola still exists in the future. I better keep this ring hidden from him.'

Gokudera then said, "Um, I heard from a friend about you. That's why I know your name." Gokudera then slipped the ring from his finger and put it into his pocket.

"Oh," said G, not seeming convinced. "Well then, setting that matter aside, I found you unconscious at the bottom of a cliff and brought you here. Care to tell me what you were doing on that cliff?"

'This is bad, I gotta make up some believable story or else.'

"Um, I was looking for my friend and my search led me there and then some guy hit me and I fell." 'Oh? I'm quite lucky I remembered what happened to me just now.'

"Oh? Is that so? By the way, I heard gunshots before I found you there, I didn't see a gun anywhere, had you been shot at?"

"Yeah; it seems there are people that do not want me to find my friend."

'I was the one who did the shooting though, but not everything I said were lies.'

"You're being targeted because you're looking for your friend? Those guys are quite the terrible ones. Why don't you stay on my place till you find your friend?" G offered.

"Really? That'd be great! When will we leave?" Gokudera asked.

"Right now; if you feel well enough. I just finished talking with the doctor and he said you're good to go. You can get up right? I don't plan on helping you get up from there."

"I can get up," Gokudera said in annoyance.

THIS HAPPENED RIGHT BEFORE TSUNA APPEARED IN THE PAST

(AN: The timeline I made for the story is correct.)

I'm sorry this story took quite a while; I didn't have enough time to write. And I also apologize because the chapter story has no connection to the chapter title.

TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
